


A Day to Remember

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Funeral, Hospitals, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Weddings, Winter, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After 6 years together, Bokuto proposes to Akaashi, and he says yes. Their wedding day is one to remember, but not in a way Bokuto wants to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is K1's fault. She gave me the prompt.

After six happy years together, Bokuto proposed to Akaashi one night as they were cuddled on the couch. It wasn’t a huge ordeal, no grand event with flowers or a camera like some of the people he’d spoken to when asking how he should propose. Everyone gave him different ideas that he tried to incorporate all together, but in the end, he decided that Akaashi wouldn’t like anything huge.

Akaashi was curled up next to him, head resting on his shoulder. It was a normal night for them, listening to music in a comfortable silence. Bokuto was more anxious than he usually was. He had the box containing the simple gold band in his pocket, but was doubting whether Akaashi would say yes. Even after six years together, three of them living together, maybe this isn’t what he wanted. Bokuto fumbled in his pocket until he grasped the small black box, taking a deep breath.

 

“H-hey, Akaashi? I have a question for you..”

“What is it?”

 

“I-I...Keiji, when I’m with you, nothing else matters. Every bad day I have holds no meaning when I see your face. You’ve taught me what true love is,” Bokuto took a deep breath, looking down at Akaashi’s questioning gaze. “Will you marry me?”

Akaashi’s eyes widened, he hadn’t been expecting anything like this. He sat up, not even sure if he could form the words to respond.

 

“Of course,” He breathed the words out, quick to throw his arms around Bokuto’s neck. “I wouldn’t want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else.”

 

Bokuto couldn’t believe it. His lips found Akaashi’s and he kissed him gently with passion and love. Tonight wasn’t a normal night any longer, it was one of the best nights of Bokuto’s life. The only day that could top this would be the day they got married.

 

They agreed to take separate cars to the location where they would soon be married. It would be very traditional, in a cozy church not far from where they lived. They decided on a winter wedding - it was Akaashi’s favorite season, and everything looked perfect dusted in white. It was lightly snowing on the January afternoon. The night before had come with an ample amount of snow. Some had frozen to the ground, but it wasn’t bad to drive in as long as they were careful.

Bokuto was as anxious as ever. He offered to drive, but Kuroo knew that might just end in disaster, so Kuroo drove. The day after he proposed, Bokuto had asked Kuroo to be his best man. There was nobody Bokuto trusted more to fill the job.

 

“Bro, you’ve gotta calm down. You’re going to end up passing out at the alter or something.”

“Kuroo, this is going to be the greatest day of my life, I physically cannot calm down. I could barely sleep last night.”

 

They arrived at the church and got out of the car. The cool air breezed over Bokuto’s face, cheeks tinted pink from the harshness of the air. Inside, however, the church was warm and inviting. Now all he had to do was wait for Akaashi. They had agreed to walk down the aisle together, arm in arm.

 

After a half an hour, Bokuto’s mother told him not to worry, that it was just traffic and that they’d be there soon. Bokuto was calmed by this, as he knew Yamaguchi was driving and that if anything he drove under the speed limit. After an hour, Bokuto began pacing. Kuroo told him that everything would be fine. After an hour and a half, Bokuto called Akaashi. There was no response.

 

Bokuto was growing more anxious by the second, muttering about how Akaashi had run away and didn’t really love him, maybe he had found someone better and didn’t want to marry Bokuto. Kuroo was his only voice of reason, reminding him that they had been together for almost seven years.

 

After three hours, Bokuto’s phone rang. Bokuto didn’t even look at the contact name.

 

“Hello? Akaashi, please let that be you.”

The voice that answered back to him was not the cool, clear voice he had been expecting, but a frantic and anxious one.

 

“Bokuto...It’s Yamaguchi..y-you need..need to come to the h-h-hospital,” Bokuto could barely hear as Yamaguchi formed his words. “Car crash..somebody hit us...Akaashi…I’m so sorry, I didn’t see him swerve...thrown off the road...please hurry.” The line disconnected.

 

Bokuto’s heart dropped in his chest. He prayed this was a dream, reality couldn’t be this cruel to him. He set his phone down and stood.

 

“Kuroo, I-I need to use your car. Yamaguchi’s car was hit and the car went off the r-road...Akaashi...is in the hospital. I don’t k-know how bad it is.” He was shaking, struggling to breathe normally.

“I’ll drive.” Kuroo knew Bokuto would be way too distracted to drive safely. The practically ran to his car.

 

The drive took around 20 minutes, and if you asked Bokuto, that was 20 minutes too long. He panicked as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. _What if Akaashi had forgotten him? What if he had…_

“Bokuto. I’m sure he’s fine. Yamaguchi was in the car too, yeah? And he called you, so he was fine.”

 

Bokuto paced the entire time waiting for the doctor to appear. He was told to wait by the nurse at the front desk, but couldn’t sit still. The people in the waiting room showed empathy on their faces, Bokuto just hoped he wouldn’t need it.

 

Finally a doctor came into the waiting room and called Bokuto’s name. “Are you of immediate family to the patient?”

 

"I-I need to see him, please"

 

"I'm sorry but only immediate family is allowed into the room."

 

"He's my fiancé, today was our wedding day, please just let me see him. I need to know he's okay."

 

The doctor finally allowed him into the hospital room after signing a few papers. Bokuto’s heart fell as he stepped inside. On the outside, Akaashi didn't look so bad, but the X-rays hanging near his bedside showed the true damage. An arm, his ankle, ribs, fingers. He was barely breathing, grimacing with every intake of air. At the sound of the door, his eyes had opened slightly. It looked like it took him every ounce of effort he had just to do that.

 

“B-bokuto…”

 

“Shh, don’t say anything,” Bokuto knelt at his bedside, taking Akaashi’s hand in his and gently rubbing his thumb over the bruised knuckles. “It’s going to be okay, I promise.”

 

“I ruined..today. It was supposed to be a good day..” Akaashi’s breath was ragged, words spilling out with pain.

 

“You haven’t ruined anything, we’re still going to get married, okay? We’ll be together soon, forever, I promise.”

 

Akaashi smiled softly, breathing in deeply with a wince. “I love you, Koutarou.”

  
Bokuto didn’t have the time to respond. As he began to speak, Akaashi’s eyes closed, the heart monitor flatlined, and doctors rushed into the room. Kuroo pulled Bokuto back as the doctor’s gave him CPR, to no avail. The time of death was announced, and Bokuto began to hyperventilate. One doctor took him into another room to breathe into a bag, after being dragged away by Kuroo. Once he was breathing normally, he demanded to see Akaashi. He had to say goodbye.

The funeral was a few days later. Bokuto stepped up to the casket and allowed his eyes to memorize every curve, every indent and line of his face. He placed a single red rose on his chest, biting his lip as a tear rolled down his cheek. Bokuto had the folded piece of paper containing his vows in his pocket. It felt like it weighed a ton. He pulled it out and set it next to the rose, where it would stay forever.

 

_Since we have been together,_

_you have made me feel more complete,_

_more alive, and have shown me the true_

_meaning of happiness._

_I am a better person with you by my side._

_That’s why today, in front of you, our friends, and our family_

_I, take you to be my partner,_

_loving what I know of you,_

_and trusting what I do not yet know._

_Keiji, I promise to respect you as an equal_

_And to recognize that your interest,_

_desires and needs_

_Are as important as mine._

_I promise to laugh with you when times are good,_

_and endure with you when they are bad._

_I can't wait to to grow old together,_

_getting to know the man you will become,_

_and falling in love a little more every day._

_Today I give you my hand, my heart, and my love_

_without condition,_

_completely and forever._

_-Koutarou_


End file.
